His
by WhatDoYaWantFromMe
Summary: Bryce Johnson always gets what he wants. Even if he has to take it. Warning - Non tortuous Rape, Lemon. Don't like, don't read.


**His**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. **

**AN: This is a one-shot, just like all of my other stories are. I wrote this because I think Bryce is a douche. I am a major Trizzy shipper, so don't bomb me. Also, I mean no offence to anyone with this story, if you don't like it, don't read it.**

Izzy Fuentes hated Bryce Johnson. Everyone knew that, but there was also something else they didn't know. They assumed that Izzy finally gave in to her _hidden feelings_ and _fell in love_. This was so not the case. In fact, it was as far from the truth as could be. Yes, Bryce loved Izzy, but the feeling was not mutual. Maybe, if he had let time run its course, they might have had a chance. As it was, Izzy would hate him until the day she died.

Scott Jenson laughed and clapped Bryce on the back.

"I think she's saying you're full of yourself, dude!"

Bryce let out a long sigh and nodded.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Damn it! Why is it that the only girl I want, hate me? I can have any girl I want! Why not Izzy?"

Vince, Bryce's other bestfriend shook his head slowly and continued to study his Math book.

"Izzy Fuentes isn't just any girl though. That's why you like her. She's out of your reach. A challenge."

Bryce frowned at Vince and growled under his breath.

"Why is she friends with that Jared kid anyway? He's so pathetic."

Scott nodded in agreement and answered, "That's a mystery. I mean, I know Tripp is both of their bestfriends, but why would she hang out with him when Trippy's not there? Maybe she feels sorry for him..."

Bryce considered this, and figured this was the best explanation. He would put it out of his mind until the next time he saw her... which unfortunately, was right now. Izzy was sitting on the steps in the cafeteria, and she was talking to Jared. Bryce only saw red and charged at them.

"Why would you be talking to him Fuentes? He's such a nerd! I'm a football player!"

Izzy looked up with her beautiful brown eyes and sighed in exasperation.

"FYI, Johnson, Jared was helping me with my homework. Maybe you should try it some time!"

Bryce sneered and punched his palm.

"Whatever Fuentes. But maybe I should just give Jared a message."

Izzy frowned, and her almond shaped eyes clouded with anger.

"And you wonder why I won't go out with you..." she stood up, and with a swirl of brown hair, she walked away to her locker.

Jared just sat there looking pitiful as always. Bryce moved closer and Scott had to recruit Vince to hold him back.

"Why does she defend you, Jared? Are you putting her under some love potion or something? I've seen the way you look at her, and she would never return those feelings. She would never go out with a skinny, nerdy, greasy..."

"Really Bryce? You just don't understand that me and Tripp are her bestfriends do you. I have absolutley no feelings towards Izzy like that, but I still wouldn't let you go out with her.

Jared glared at Bryce before turning and following the direction that Izzy had taken. Bryce lowered his fists and shook off Scott and Vince.

"No one stands between me and something I want. I am going to get Izzy Fuentes, and I don't care how. She WILL be mine..."

His eyes took on an ugly color of dirty brown and Vince turned to Scott to share a look of fright. They had never seen Bryce this angry. Izzy Fuentes wasn't just a crush anymore, she was an obsession. And when Bryce wanted something, he got it. They quickly shook this out of their minds... Bryce wouldn't do anything stupid, would he? Bryce pushed into the food line, and they followed shortly after...

Izzy was sitting in the main hall of the school (AN: You know that one that is always shown in the show) later that afternoon finishing up her Spanish homework when Bryce Johnson came down the corridor. She knew it was him by his arrogant gait and football smell. She didn't turn around, as she preferred to pretend she didn't know he had arrived. As he stared at her, sitting there all hoity toity, rage bubbled up out of nowhere. There was no way that Nerdy son of a bitch would stand between him and the girl who he had loved for years. He would see to it. He cleared his throat, and she STILL refused to turn around. Alright... that was it... she was going to learn her lesson. He checked the room for any intruders, and then launched at her. She gasped as he threw one hand over her mouth and kept her in a head lock with the other arm. She struggled, but his Athleticly trained muscles were too strong for her. He leaned over to whisper in her ear fiercely,

"If you scream or struggle, I swear I'll kill Tripp and never look back. Do you understand?"

She nodded slightly and he smiled as he pressed a pressure point he had learnt about under her neck. She slumped in his arms, and he picked her up before carrying her to his car. He drove home quickly, looking back to her still form every few minutes with a cruel smirk on his face. When he arrived he picked her up and ran to his bedroom. He quickly entered and set her down on the carpeted floor. In the room was a large bed with a blue an red bed spread. He grabbed a box from under his bed that was filled with all kinds of sex toys an lubricant. The walls were sound-proof so that his mum can't ever hear his music. Bryce smirked and quickly locked the door. He looked down at the unconcious girl and immediately became excited. He had been waiting for this moment for so long... he had wanted Izzy for a long time, and now he had her all to himself for a whole night. No one would suspect anything, and she couldn't escape. He would take her before Jared and Trippy had a chance to even look at him. His mind was completely clouded by lust and rage, so his logic wasn't working in the least. He kicked his foot out into her side and she yelped. Izzy opened her eyes and sat up quickly. This seemed to make her dizzy and she grabbed her head. It took her a few moment before she looked up at a smirking and very hysterical looking Bryce Johnson.

"Johnson! Where are we? Take me back to the school, right now! What did you do to me? Wait until Tripp hears about this! He'll kick your ass!"

Bryce just laughed and walked toward her.

"Oh, he won't. See, my dear Izzy, we're in a room in an empty house! It's locked and soundproof, so no one can hear you. We have a whole 12 hours to ourselves. Won't this be fun!"

His calm voice scared her more than his words did... Bryce was arrogant, but he wasn't evil, so why was he acting this way? She shook her head, puzzled, and looked up at him before standing up slowly.

"No. You're not a bad person, you'll let me go. What do you want from me, anyway?"

Her voice was firm, but her body language showed a little fear.

"Hmm... Izzy, you're a smart girl, even if you don't show it. You're a beautiful, young and hard-to-get rocker chic, while I'm a hot blooded young man who has been obsessed with you for ages. What do you think I want?"

He didn't give her a chance to answer as he jumped on her. He grabbed her and took her two hands in his one behind her back to hold. His right hand went up to her thick chocolate hair and yanked her head back. She gasped and he spoke again.

"If I can't have you, no one can. I deserve you, and you will be mine. You had better pray to god that Tripp, or Jared hasn't touched you yet, or they will pay. And so will you."

Before she could get any words out, he attacked her neck with his mouth. She tried to twist away from him, but it only allowed him better access to her neck, which proved to her disadvantage. It would have felt good if he had been a bit more gentle, but he was most certainly leaving marks right now. She lifted her knee to kick his groin area, but he was faster and pinned her to the floor. She tried to bite at him, but he just stayed frustratingly out of reach. Izxy practically growled with anger. How dare he? If he wanted what she thought he did, there was no way in hell she was going down without a fight. She twisted and screamed, but this only seemed to spur him forward. She knew that he'd regret this later, as she was a good judge of character. However, that was no comfort to her. He finally got fed up with the squirming girl beneath him and bit her hard on the neck. She squeaked in pain and noticed vaguely that his lips now seemed to be a deeper red; blood.

"Izzy, sweety... as much as I love an active lover, you're getting a little out of hand."

His evil smile sent mini-chills up her spine and she swallowed nervously while laying still for a bit. Normally she would have kept fighting, but the look in his eyes seemed to paralyze her. She didn't want to make him mad at this moment. Izzy closed her eyes and willed her body to wake up. This had to be a nightmare, as Bryce Johnson was not a rapist. An arrogant show-off, yes, but not a rapist. If this was real, then surely Scott and Vince were behind some curtain ready to jump out and say it was all a big joke. A horrible joke, but joke nonetheless. Some wierd attempt at a prank week thing. She shut her eyes even tighter when she felt James start to pull off her clothes roughly. She could feel the cold air hit her in places which had never been exposed to anyone but her doctor, and she shivered out of fear and the temperature.

"Oh, Izzy... are you cold?" Bryce asked this with a false compassion, but continued on, "Well, you won't be for long, my girl."

She swallowed nervously as she felt him lift her body to the bed. She tried to struggle, but realized that he had put a pressed on another pressure point, making her unable to move. She hadn't even realized he'd done it! When she was laying still on the bed, she opened her eyes and locked gazes with the insane young man beside her. She knew that he was beyond the point of no return now, as she was lying naked and vulnerable. He suddenly jumped up, and tied her hands and feet to the bed in an X position using ropes from the box. She had to look like some sex slave from a porn movie, and she had a feeling that this was exactly what Bryce was going for.

As if he could read her mind, he grinned maliciously and winked. His normally handsome face was contorted by madness, and she wished with all her heart that Tripp was here to save her. This was not a situation that she would have ever imagined. It was too crazy and illogical, but yet it was happening. The tug and pinch of the rope at her wrists was enough to tell her that she wasn't dreaming.

Her gaze returned to Bryce as he took off his jacket and threw it to the floor. His school clothes followed until he was as naked as she was. She gasped in alarm when she saw the erection that was threatening her body. She had never seen a real penis before, but she had seen a couple of drawings in a few books in the at the library, and of course in sex-ed. Bryce was definitely well-endowed. His sports player body was toned to perfection, and his height made him the ideal male specimen. He would be any girl's dream, if he was sane. She knew that people wondered why she, a girl who was not a part of any "in-crowd" (although she was sorta popular) would say no to Bryce "Golden Boy" Johnson. She didn't think she was better than him by any means, but she wanted him to grow up enough to realize that there were more important things in the world than himself, schmoozing, and athletics. Now, it was too late. She had pushed him off the deep end, and she couldn't help but wonder if it could have been prevented. NO! She pushed that thought away immediately. It was NOT her fault that Bryce Johnson had gone off the deep end. She would NOT feel guilty.

As all these emotions flitted across her able mind, Bryce moved closer to the bed. The girl he had wet dreams about every night was there in the flesh, and oh what flesh it was. Every inch was bare to him, and he realized that one night with her would never be enough. He had to find a way to keep her forever. His family had money, power and knowledge. Bryce Johnson ALWAYS got what he wanted, and he didn't see why Izzy should be any different. She just had to see that they would live happily ever after, and have lots of little, beautiful Johnsons. She would understand. Everyone always saw things Bryces' way eventually. Smiling without malice for once, he reached out a hand and petted her soft brown locks. She shuddered and tried to move her head out of his reach. When he had tied her down, he pressed another point of her shoulder, enabling her to move again and she seemed to realize it all at once. She screamed and thrashed and gave it all she had. What infuriated her more than anything though, was the fact that Bryce kept playing her hair and never changed his smug expression. She yelled cuss's at him until her throat ached, and yet he never flinched or acted worried. Finally her screams brought tears and she stopped to catch her breath. She was wearing herself out, and this was the exact moment that Bryce was waiting for.

"Now...ssh...ssh... Izzy. You'll be alright. It will only hurt for a moment. I can guarantee you that you'll come around to me sooner or later. I love you, Izz. I just needed to get you alone to show you how I feel. It will all be alright, and you'll love it."

His face had softened, but his eyes were still glazed over with rage and lust. Izzy knew that it was a hopeless struggle, and that a smart girl would devise another plan. However, she was too confused and exhausted from screaming to think anymore. She just wanted it to be over.

When her cries cracked and her eyes showed defeat, Bryce smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly. She didn't open her mouth to him, but she didn't bite him either.

"Bryce... please, whatever you're thinking about doing, don't. Think it through again. We can work through this, I'll spend more time with you. I won't tell anyone, just please let me go."

He looked almost sad for a moment before he answered, "Ah, but Izzy, I can't now. I've already gone too far. I know this wasn't the best way to go about it, but can't you see that it's only because I love you so much? You'll see. We can be happy together, and we'll make the perfect couple. When we get married, you'll make the perfect Mrs. Johnson. Everyone will be so happy for us."

When he said the word "Married" she shut her mouth. She thought that his mind may have been returning to normal, but he was still in a daze. She couldn't do anything.

With a sad sigh, she turned away from him. She would not beg for him to get it over with soon, nor would she pretend that it wasn't going to happen. She was going to deal with it and move on.

"Good girl..."

He whispered the two words as someone would to a wild horse who just became tame. When he saw the fight leave her body, he climbed over her and began to kiss her face, cheeks, lips and eyelids. He couldn't get enough of the tanned skin that he had spent so many years fantasizing over. She kept her eyes closed and her mouth slightly parted so he access the inside without her having to relent to him. His efforts became more ardent as he explored every crevice of her lips and chin. He moved his mouth to her neck as he reached his left hand up to tangle in her hair, and his right hand down to knead her medium sized breast. She gasped when he pinched her nipple slightly, and he was satisfied to finally get a reaction out of the broken girl. He had slept with a number of girls in the past... Lana and Gia, Arlene; only to get a motor bike from her dad, Bianca Ortega, the cheerleading squad and many more... They were all substitutes for the girl he was above at this moment, and he had learned every trick in the book to make a girl scream his name. In fact, this room had been the site of many of his late night trysts. All had paled in comparison to the elation that he felt with just being alone and in bed with Isabella Fuentes. Vowing to turn this rape (because yes, he knew it was rape) into an event of mutual pleasure, he set on his task.

His tongue and lips left tingling moisture all over Izzy's neck and collarbone. He suckled and traced patterns over and over again until the soothing (and arousing) movement relaxed her slightly. When she let out the barest of sighs, he heard and smiled against her skin. Moving his kisses lower, he placed chaste kisses on the sides and tops of her breasts and moved close to the nipple, but did not suckle. He did the same to her other teat, and she nearly cried out when he kept moving back and forth without paying any attention to the two buds of puckering flesh. Letting out a subconscious whimper, she nearly shrieked when he latched onto one of the begging nipples suddenly. He swirled his tongue and nose around it while he suckled strongly. With his right hand, he reached over and pinched and rolled the other nipple to keep it satisfied. Izzy's heartbeat increased as he scraped his teeth gently across her skin and lightly bit down. It felt sinfully good, and she knew that she shouldn't be turned on by her rapist. Moving to the other breast, Bryce gave equal exquisite treatment and moaned his pleasure into her soft mounds. The vibration only added to the sensation, and her eyelids fluttered as arousal began to blossom.

After a few more minutes of suckling and light biting, he moved lower still and placed surface kisses on her dark chocolate curls. He kissed the outside of her thighs, the inside of her thighs, the tops of her thighs, and the curls themselves, but he didn't kiss the place that ached the most. She couldn't believe that she actually wanted it, but she was nearly crying with desire inside. Moving lower, he kissed his way down her legs and back up before moving forward to pay attention to her right arm. He kissed the fingers, palm, upper arm and back of the hand. He then kissed the sensitive area in the elbow crease and she shivered. This had always been a sensitive spot for her, and the feeling of his lips on it was almost too much. Feeling the shift of focus, he let his tongue dart out and follow a vein to the equally sensitive inner wrist. Izzy thought she would die right there. She let out a strangled moan, and he smiled against her forearm. So, he had finally found her physical weakness.

With renewed vigor, he paid the same attention to her left arm and left her panting. Realizing that he had her exactly where he wanted her, he moved without warning to her apex. He blew lightly on the highly aroused flesh and then lightly (agonizingly lightly) licked and kissed her clitoris.

Izzy almost screamed from pleasure, and her hips began moving restlessly in an attempt to alleviate the pressure. Bryce held her hips down and began to suckle the clit lightly when she whimpered. The whimper turned into breathy moans, and she began uttering unintelligible words as her body temperature rose. He lifted one hand to play with her breasts some more, and then he used his other hand to reach behind and stimulate her arse hole. This sent her over the edge, and she screamed in release. Her back arched up off the bed and her eyes closed. Her toes curled and her hands fisted up. Her pussy clenched around nothing and her muscles spasmed. Her entire body felt like it was on fire, and she let out sounds that she didn't even know she could make. A rush of liquid came out to lubricate her already dripping entrance, and her skin flushed crimson.

As her heartrate returned to normal, Bryce considered saying something smug, but he thought better of it. His own arousal was becoming so painful, he wasn't sure he would make it inside of her. Deciding that it was better to get it over with quickly, he moved above her before she had a chance to register the action and positioned his large cock at her entrance. When she felt the head nudge her passage, she opened her eyes in fright and started to struggle out of instinct. He shushed her and kissed her deeply while reaching down with a free hand to manipulate her clitoris. At first, she bucked at the sensitive (almost painful) nub of flesh, but as her arousal built again, she relaxed. Taking this opportunity he entered her and didn't stop until he couldn't go any further. At the tell-tale resistance, he pushed through and tried to drown out her screams of pain. She had screamed in rage, in pleasure, and now in pain. Trying to hold in his own pleasure, he buried himself to the balls and looked down at her. She was screaming and crying out of the horrible pain, but he simply kissed her and licked away her tears.

"Ssh...Izz. It's alright. Just relax and the pain will ease."

Her heart beat was extremely fast, but she tried to calm down and allow her body to adjust. There was nothing she could do now, so she might as well make it easier on herself. He lay still for a surprisingly long amount of time before he moved out of necessity. With an apologetic look, he began to slowly rock in and out of her impossibly tight sheath. She winced in pain, but Bryce swore he had never felt anything more amazinh. With all the sex he had experienced, NOTHING came close to this. He didn't see how heaven could ever compare to the exquisite snugness of Izzy's tight, virgin pussy. Stars burst behind his eyes constantly, and he wasn't even cumming yet!

His grunts were almost animalistic as he began to penetrate her over and over again. Her squeaks died down as the pain eased, and she watched his taut face in fascination. Was her body really causing him so much pleasure? It was gratifying to have that kind of power. Without meaning to, Izzy began to move her hips in sync with his own, and she found that this helped the pain. With the extra help, Bryce nearly came right then and there, but he was able to move forward. A smile that threatened to split his face open broke out over his features, and he nearly laughed with joy. He leaned down and kissed Izzy deeply before reaching down and grasping her hips. He pounded harder and harder until Izzy began to feel a familiar building inside of her. Sensing her ascent, Bryce reached between them and rubbed his thumb over her clit. She screamed in surprise pleasure and he kept manipulating until she came once again in an intense orgasm. The muscles clenched around his cock and she screamed out his name (accidentally.) He looked down in pleasure at her and let her fall back down to earth before he allowed himself his release. He stabbed her 3 more times before all of his world came crashing down around him in waves of color and light. He thought his heart might stop, but it survived to pound a rhythm it had never even heard. He moaned and hollered Izzy's name as he thought that no moment could ever compare to this. Feeling himself spill into the love of his life was pure ecstasy, and her little mewls of pleasure were icing on the cake.

As she felt herself fill with his warm seed, she came again and lay panting beneath him. She hated him for making her enjoy the rape, but she couldn't help but feel extremely sexually satisfied. After holding himself taut for several moments, he collapsed to the side of her and gathered her into his arms. Neither could talk right now, so she just cried silently at the conflicting emotion, and he quickly removed her ropes. She felt dirty more than anything, and wanted it all to go away. Her wrapped her in his arms, but she made no move to return the gesture. She wanted to leave, get away, and just forget any of this happened. He kissed her forehead. He wasn't smiling, but Bryce Johnson was on cloud nine, and no one could take it away from him. He also decided then and there that Izzy Fuentes would NEVER be separated from him again. She was his life and his obsession. She was his. His... but she had other ideas.

**READ & REVIEW BITCHES! :D**


End file.
